Una actitud desagradable
by xp2011
Summary: Stephanie McMahon experimenta en carne propia las repercusiones de su actitud, la cual no es del agrado de todos


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown, y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic contiene anotaciones en cursiva que representan dichos de los comentaristas para Latinoamérica (versión corta). Convenciones: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Raw**

 **Febrero de 2017**

 _JS: Hemos regresado, familia, y la campeona femenina de Raw diciendo presente._

 _MR: ¿Cómo rayos el universo siente simpatía por esta motolita?_

Bayley está en el centro del ring, dirigiéndose al público. Ella agradece el apoyo del público y anima a otras mujeres a que no desistan en la búsqueda de sus sueños.

De repente, Stephanie McMahon apareció.

 _MR: Gracias a Mayuya que la jefecita está aquí._

 _JS: Me pregunto qué tendrá para decir la comisionada de Raw._

Bayley, me sorprende que esta gente te apoye – dijo Stephanie – Especialmente considerando el tipo de luchadora que eres.

Discúlpame, Steph, no comprendo – dijo Bayley mientras Stephanie entraba al ring.

Quiero decir, tu personalidad, el hecho de que te guste dar abrazos… – dijo Stephanie – Parece como si estuvieras en el lugar equivocado.

No sé qué quieres decirme, Stephanie – dijo Bayley.

Te lo pondré de otra manera, Bayley – dijo Stephanie – Tú no mereces ser campeona femenina de Raw.

Las palabras de Stephanie hicieron que Bayley se molestara, al mismo tiempo que el público comenzó a abuchear. Entonces, Sasha Banks apareció.

 _JS: Ándale…_

 _MR: ¿Y quién llamó a Sasha Banks, eh?_

Stephanie, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? – dijo Sasha mientras se dirigía al ring, molesta – ¿Quién demonios te crees para decir que Bayley no merece ser campeona?

Para empezar, Sasha, nunca estuve de acuerdo en incluir a Bayley como parte del elenco de Raw – dijo Stephanie mientras Sasha entraba al ring – Además, busco un perfil de mujer ruda, algo que tu amiguita claramente no cumple.

 _MR: Hashtag: chúpense esa, mequetrefes._

Eres un activo inútil para la compañía, Bayley – dijo Stephanie – Estarías mejor en un jardín infantil que en un ring de WWE.

Estas palabras hicieron que el público abucheara más.

 _JS: Oye, eso es ofensivo._

 _MR: No, no, no, no, no. La jefecita está diciéndole la verdad a Bayley, no importa lo que estos mequetrefes piensen._

Si crees que voy a rendirme por seguir un capricho tuyo, púdrete – dijo Bayley, enojada.

Acto seguido, Bayley le propinó un puñetazo a la cara de Stephanie, derribándola. Luego, le propinó varios golpes y patadas. Al mismo tiempo, el público estaba excitado, diciendo "YES, YES, YES".

 _MR: ¿Qué, qué? Bayley, atacando a la jefecita._

 _JS: Claro que sí. Bayley se hartó de los insultos de Stephanie McMahon y le está dando pakata, fuakata y atúkiti._

 _MR: Esto no puede estar pasando, Jerry Soto._

Sasha se unió al ataque poco después con más golpes y patadas.

 _JS: Y ándale, la jefa Sasha Banks se unió a la pachanga._

 _MR: ¿Pero dónde están las superestrellas para que vengan a defender a la jefecita? Llamen a la policía, los bomberos, la NASA…_

Un grupo de árbitros y personal de seguridad llegó al ring y con dificultad logró separar a las damas involucradas en la riña. Stephanie intentó propinar cachetadas a Bayley y Sasha, sin éxito.

 _MR: Esas mequetrefas apestan a despido. Oye, atacando a Stephanie McMahon._

 _JS: Bueno, la comisionada comenzó con los insultos a Bayley._

 _MR (en relación a Bayley y Sasha): Que se las lleven presas, que se achicharren en las pailas del infierno. Por lo menos que las multen, ¿no? ¿Es ese el tipo de campeones que el universo quiere? ¡Un poco de por favor!_

 **XXXXXXXX**

En la oficina de mando, Mick Foley confrontó a Stephanie en relación al altercado que tuvo con Bayley y Sasha. Stephanie estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza.

Stephanie, perdóname, pero esa es una actitud desagradable – dijo Mick – Estás dando el mensaje que las oportunidades no son para todos.

Bienvenido al negocio de estar al mando de un show – dijo Stephanie.

Con el debido respeto, pero te estás comportando como una ramera sin corazón – dijo Mick.

 _MR: ¿Qué? ¿Insultando a la jefecita?_

Tal vez me comporte de esa manera, pero es lo mejor para los negocios – dijo Stephanie – Deberías aprender de mí y de mi esposo Triple H.

No logro entender tu metodología de negocios – dijo Mick – Quiero decir, ¿tendré que hacer las cosas a tu manera?

Exactamente – dijo Stephanie – Toda decisión que tomes, todo combate que pautes, tendrás que consultarlo conmigo primero.

Y si alguien desafía mi autoridad, juro por Dios que lo despediré – añadió Stephanie.

OK, lo intentaré a tu manera – dijo Mick – Pero si no funciona, se tendrán que hacer cambios drásticos.

Ya veremos cuál de nuestras metodologías es la mejor – dijo Stephanie.

 _MR: Hace rato que Mick Foley se merece su buen soplamocos._

 _JS: ¿Y por qué?_

 _MR: Por mequetrefe. Y ahora por insultar a la jefecita. Suerte que ahora él y todos los mequetrefes apestan a despido, para que respeten._


End file.
